


Dusk and Dawn

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [25]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Phae loves her girls, Renatus Family Feels, even if they do give her grey hairs at an alarming rate, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xalla and Sotiria are two halves of a whole. And their mother can't help but preen about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk and Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/78112930277/prompt-dawn-and-dusk) in February 2014, in response to the prompt, "dawn and dusk."

Tryphaena Renatus settled back into her chair at the head of the table with a smile. Having her little family together like this was a rare treat, with both her daughters having left the nest. Andronikos met her eyes across the table, and they shared a grin as their girls ignored their dinner and bickered like children about some ridiculous holofilm they’d seen together recently on Nar Shaddaa.

She’d missed that sound.

Xalla, her eldest, sat with the straight-backed poise of a highbred Kaas City aristocrat. Her movements were refined and deliberate; even in the field, working on a RecServ dig or on an acquisitions operation, she moved with a precise, controlled elegance. Her long black-cherry hair was pinned and coiffed into her usual updo, and her bright gold eyes appeared to glow against her dark ruby skin. Xalla might have been Force blind, but Phae had seen her daughter cow even Sith with her no-nonsense attitude - and then keep herself safe from a Sith's bruised pride by making herself absolutely indispensable. Phae had every intention of seeing Xalla rise of the rank of General of the Imperial Reclamation Service one day, and kicking back to watch her play the upper echelons of the Sith like fiddles.

Sotiria, by contrast, was a roiling ball of energy, practically vibrating in her seat. Her youngest was a bright spark of gold against the rich coloring of her sister: dark golden skin, Phae’s own deep honey-colored hair, the vivid green eyes that were the Renatus genetic marker. The only restrained thing about her was her braid, hair pulled back severely from her face, and even that whipped about Tiri when she leapt into battle with her copper ‘sabers drawn. Tiri was a blunter weapon than the precision of Xalla, preferring to bowl her enemies over than bring them into line, but she still possessed that glimmer of Renatus cunning under the exultant grins and used it to get exactly what she wanted. Phae wasn’t quite as sure where her little sunbeam was going to end up in the future, but it would be fun to watch regardless.

Of course, both her girls were experts at needling one another into truly astounding tempers over the silliest things. Like who the hottest actor in the holofilm was. ( _Honestly._ )

And _there_ were the knives.

Phae rolled her eyes as she stood to end the knife-throwing before one of them got careless and drew blood. What the galaxy would think of her girls if they could see them now.


End file.
